


Buck (by Nina Simone)

by InspireTheFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Inspired by Music, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Seduction, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire
Summary: If you know the song... you know where this is going.OFC sings to Bucky in a club. Theyre all shook.





	Buck (by Nina Simone)

She gulped around the nervous knot in her throat. Somehow, even after dozens of times of performing on stage, she always managed to shake a little at first. She did not think the fear of being judged would ever go away but she knew from experience that it would all turn out well in the end.  
She sighed as she stepped up on the stairs, taking each step one by one in her sharp black stilettos. She had gotten dolled up a little more for this set. Instead of her traditional black pants and crop top of some kind, she was wearing a bodycon dress with her trademark necklaces that jangled as she moved and her hoop earrings were almost touching her shoulders, half-hidden behind her big fro.  
She handed the stool to a stage help and took the microphone from the stand, handing the stand over next. She wanted to shake things up and move a little during this set. It would keep her audience from noticing how much her hands were shaking.  
The lights were brightened a little on stage and dimmed over the crowd, the voices instinctively hushed into small whispers and some heads turned to her but most stayed invested in their drinks or conversations. That was fine with her, less eyes meant less pressure.  
She grabbed the microphone by her side for the brief moment the lights were ideal enough for her to see the faces of the crowd. She swept the bar and immediately found the team quadruples of her personal fan club. She saw Sam, holding a shot in one hand and talk vehemently with Steve with the other, the blonde looking amused by his tipsy friend. Besides Steve was Natasha, back against the bar and lazily sipping her beer as she watched the crowd, eyes flicking to her as she did and their eyes connected. Natasha quirked a smile and raised her beer in salute, kind of like the meme from the Great Gatsby movie. Next to Natasha, back also against the bar and hands void of any drink was her object of desire, her muse of passion, the man of her dreams. Bucky Barnes.  
She blinked as she suddenly remembered why she was nervous as the man cocked his head a little and smiled, somewhat bashfully at her. He looked cute and a little too engrossed but she knew this was the kind of attention to which he payed everything. His intensity made her feel special if not tingly on the inside.  
The lights dimmed further and spotlight lit up on her before she could send him a look back. So she settled for blinking down at the ground before sending a sly grin up from her lashes, in the direction that he was. She hoped he was thrown off by her little glance. That was the whole point after all, to shock him.  
“Hello all,” She whisper talked into the microphone, creating her own raspy voice. She cleared her throat once as the crowd died down a little before she spoke “Hope y’all having a nice, smooth evening. My names Nina and i’m back to provide a little background music for y'all tonight. But first, my accompanist and I shall serenade you a little in order to… set the mood.” She let the mischievousness seep into her voice and there were a couple whistles and coos from the crowd, one of which she was sure was Natasha. She couldn't know for sure but she smirked towards her friends anyways, hoping any of them caught the look.  
She pulled back from the stage a little, taking a step out of the spotlight and signaling to the pianist who began the jostling jazz song. It was a little slower than the original song but Nina wanted to drag out the short tune a little, make it more wispy and longing than the original.  
She stepped forward for the first word, and drawled into the microphone “Buck…”  
Hollers broke out and she smiled as she couldn't help imagining the look on her friends faces.  
“You're a whole lot of man.” As she sang this she sank to the floor in 3 inch heels, wiggling her hips as she dropped down and back up. More people hollered this time and she could here loud laughter and claps. She smiled brighter, and walked from stage to stage as she sang the verse.  
“Just take a look  
At your great big hands  
You know you can crush  
Poor me in two  
But gentle, oh so gentle  
Are the things you do'

She came back to the center spotlight and poured a little more feeling into the next words, hands gripping her hair, rubbing her neck and running down her sides. She let her hand do what it wanted in the feeling of the song. She knew later shed feel ashamed about feeling herself up on stage, but the whole song was her taking a big chance,

“I say i never have to worry  
'bout you goin' out  
There ain't no other woman  
Ain't no need to doubt  
So early to bed  
And early to rise  
I know just what you're thinkin'  
Bye the look in your eyes'

She went back to dancing and even leaned suggestively on the piano, butt pointed out and legs extending and lifting as she rocked her weight back and forth. She got up again and walked around the stage, catching the eyes of the people closest and smiling at the ladies and fellas that were nodding and swaying along, the seemed happy and we're really getting into eh playful spirit of the song. She waved at some girls that were shaking their heads and hips in their seats, they hollered playfully back.

'I say buck  
So sweet is your back  
I like to wash you  
And kiss you when you're wet'

She looked up as she got really close to the edge of the stage, the spotlight only hitting her hair now so she could see through the crowd. She caught Bucky's eyes easily. He only had his eyes on her. He was leaned slack on the bar, body looking like it had lost all of its strength and his eyes were entranced yet burned slightly as he watched her. His mouth was hanging slightly. She smirked and waved his way too, wiggling her fingers tauntingly. She noticed Natasha snickering openly, Sam and Steve laughing along too, watching the display with various degrees of surprise, mischief and uncomfortableness. She watched as Natasha slyly took pictures of Bucky and she promised to make Natasha send them to her later.

'So hold me close  
And squeeze me till i sigh  
Please love me, honey  
Till the day i die’  
She stalked side to side as she sang, adding sway to her hips.  
She wasn't done with her song, she finished the last stanza, pulling out all the stops.  
‘I say buck  
There ain't no other man around’  
She put her hand to her eyes like she was searching but shrugged as if coming up empty, she sank to her knees, toes aching in protest but she ignored them.   
‘Get your lover gal  
To calm right down  
No question 'about the way  
I feel for you'

She dragged her hand down her navel and pointedly between her legs as she opened them slightly. At this the crowd went ballistic. Bucky's mouthed dropped further and his cheeks immediately inflamed brighter. She watched with chagrin as Steve also blushed, covering his mouth as he couldn't help but to grin as well. Sam was hollering and laughing all at the same time, reaching over to shake Bucky's shoulder but the man barely moved. He only had eyes for her.

'So gentle, oh so gentle  
Are the things you do  
She got up from her crouch slowly, being carefully she did not topple over, sauntered over to the spotlight.  
Oh so gentle, oh so gentle  
Are the things you do'

She raised a hand to the air and waved her hips around, hand falling to card to her hair, pushing a large portion behind her hair.

'Oh so gentle, oh so gentle  
Are the things you do...'

She smile as the piano began to fade and she allowed her rasp to fade as well. She dropped her hand, resting it lightly on her thigh as she cocked her hip out and ended the song with a wink.  
There were whistles, hollers, words being tossed up at the stage, but as the spotlight dimmed and conversations were allowed to resume, it was all lost to her as she found her man, the very one she sang about, walking between tables and chairs to approach the stage.  
She smiled and bite her lip in anxiousness as the stage hands came up and replaced the equipment and tampered with the settings. She handed off her microphone and nervously played with the edges of her hair.  
He stopped at the very edge of the stage, looking up at her with so many things on his face she couldn't decipher a specific one. She felt her sile grow until it was harder and harder to contain under her teeth. Finally, Bucky sighed and ran one of his ‘great big hands’ through his hair. His eyelashes flickered up to her and he raised his other hand, making a ‘come hither’ motion with his fingers. Her giggles broke free as she took the few steps towards him and leaned down, carefully sitting on the edge of the stage. He stepped to her and placed both hands on her thighs, in a moment, before she could process he was kissing the breath right out of her.  
He pulled away a moment too soon and she sighed, opening her eyes to see him blushing like mad, looking behind him. She looked over and saw Sam with his hands over his mouth, hollering wordlessly, Steve laughing, and Natasha with her phone out still. She thought that the red head might actually be video recording.  
“Never, ever do that again.” Bucky said, face so red it was like a tomato under fluorescent lighting “At least not in public where i can do very little about it.”  
She laughed and blushed as well, pushing him back so she could hop off the stage, standing face to face with him now. Even with her heels she was an inch shorter.  
“Don't worry, I’ve got a private performance planned. Say...when we get home?” She smirked and he shook his head, hands taking her hips lightly as he leaned forward and swept her into another kiss, it was once again too short.  
“You're lucky i already locked ya down, or i wouldn’t let ya out of my sight, or my bed, after this lil’ stunt ” He teased not-untruthfully, burying his nose in her neck. She giggled and carded her own hands through his hair.  
“I am pretty lucky to have ya, Buck” She said and he groaned aloud, raising his head to look at her. Cheeks bright red.  
“I can never hear that nickname the same now.”


End file.
